Hidden Feelings
by SugarHigh13
Summary: Light realizes that he has feelings for one sugar high detective. His plan to win over the famus detective is to slowly make L fall in love with him. One night when he goes to help L with the Kira case longer he finds the detective missing. Read and See.


**Hidden Feelings**

**_{L x Light}_  
**

The meeting for the Kira case was over and Light was looking for L. He was hoping to work on the Kira case with L for a while longer. It had shocked Light when he had realized that he was not only wanting to be with L to solve the Kira case, but that he also craved the older mans attention... At first it had only started out with him trying to prove he was not Kira, but soon he had realized that every time L gave him a compliment or every time they would accidentally brush against one another, his heart would skip a beat and his pulse would quicken.

At first, it had only started out with him trying to prove he wasn't Kira. But then he started noticing things... Like whenever L gave him a compliment or every time they would accidentally brush against one another, his heart would skip a couple of beats and his pulse would quicken.

Light had come to terms with the fact that he was not attracted to the fairer sex. It explained why no matter what Misa did she could never get a rise in him. He was gay and in love with his enemy, L. He had figured this out a while back but had figured L was as straight as a nail; but that didn't mean that he still wouldn't try. That's what he did every night when he and L would work together; he figured L could be gay with a little work.

He's known for awhile that he was different from other men, but figured L was as straight as a guy could be. That wouldn't stop him from trying, however. That's why, every night when he and L would work side by side together, he'd do what he could to change L. After all, every man could be gay with a little work; L would be no exception. Right?

When he thought about it, he could pick any girl to be with and, hell, Misa was famous and wanted him; but he didn't want any of them. The one person he wanted was not only a guy but also his enemy. How ironic. But L was just amazing! He was intelligent beyond his years and was adorably handsome! How could he _not_ have fallen for such a guy?

His wise blue eyes, his spiky brown hair that, more times than not, was an absolute mess. His big clothes made him look so small, and Light just couldn't help it. The way he sat, the way he ate his cake using his long fingers... Gods! Light had to suppress an upcoming moan as an image of L's long fingers entwined around his hard arousal, pumping him into ecstasy, appeared in Light's mind.

Light had to wonder what, exactly, had made him go from wanting L dead and out of the way, to needing and lusting after L with every fiber of his being... Well, it didn't matter. It had happened and Light couldn't change that... Not that he wanted to anyway. Really, who would?

Light had searched almost the whole building and still no L. It then hit Light just as he was about to give up; he hadn't checked in L's room... Come to think of it he had never been in L's room. Hell he hadn't even seen into L's room! Light wondered what the older man's room looked like on the in side.

Light searched nearly the whole building, but still no sign of L. He was about to give up, but then he remembered… did he ever check L's room? Come to think of it, he didn't think he'd ever even been to L's room, much less inside it. Light wondered what it might like look on the inside, and how the older man's style differed from his own.

Heading up to the meeting room, Light went straight towards L's bedroom door. He froze when he saw the door slightly cracked open and voices could be heard from inside. Quietly, Light made his way to the door and looked inside. He gasped softly in surprise at seeing Misa seated in a chair across from L and talking with him.

Listening closely, Light paid close attention to what was happening and to what he could hear.

Leaning in as close as he was able to, Light listened as closely as possible to find out what was happening – and why they were talking alone in the first place.

"But you see Ryuuzaki; Light just completely ignores me! I love him and yet he won't stop and go on a date with me, or even kiss me!" Misa whined as she jumped from her seat, so she was standing in front of L. "He completely ignores my womanly needs."

"I see what you mean Misa-chan, but I fail to see how I can help you with Light-kun. What he does with his spare time is up to him. I can't make him spend time with you if he doesn't want to." L stated as he tilted his head slightly in a childish manner.

L looked so adorable that Light had to bite his tongue to keep from squealing. Misa, however, was just being annoying. He had told the damn girl before that he didn't like her! Now look at her; she was bugging _his_ L with her damned petty problems! Narrowing his eyes, he continued to listen and watch.

"Yeah, I know that." Misa tried to pout cutely as she crawled into L's lap, straddling his hips. "But you like Misa-Misa, don't you? You want to take care of Misa-Misa's needs..." She leaned in and started kissing L's neck.

Damn the woman, she was pissing Light off more and more by the second. He would kill her for touching _his_ L, not to mention for placing her filthy lips on L's soft, milky white skin! Damn Misa; Light smirked evilly, she would most definitely die a painfully agonizing death... His ears then perked up again as he heard the talking resume.

"Careful Misa-chan," L's face was blank but his voice held a secret warning. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes, but satisfaction brought her back, Ryuuzaki-kun." Misa purred as she kissed up to his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe. Her hands started to try and slide up L's shirt...

Okay, now that was way too much! The damned bitch was going to _die_! No one touched his L in that way; not while _he_ was around! He didn't care if L didn't feel the same; he would still not allow anyone to touch what was rightfully his. Whether or not Misa and L knew it, L was gay. He just wouldn't admit it.

Rushing into L's room Light yanked Misa out of L's lap and dragged her back out the door, Misa letting out a girlish squeal as she spoke his name. As he got farther down the hall, Light quickly looked around before he slammed her against the wall, his face a mask of rage.

"How dare you," He hissed, his voice dripping with venom.

"Oh, Light-kun I wasn't going to cheat on you–" Misa's whining was cut off as Light continued to yell at her.

"I don't care if you see someone else! In fact, I would be grateful! What pisses me of is you trying to use L."

"What? But Light..." Misa was confused and scared, her words all stuttered as she spoke; she didn't understand.

"I don't care for you and have told you so time and time again..." Light released her and turned his back to her as she slide down the wall to the floor. "But if you ever try to touch L again in any way, I will kill you. So stay away!" Light then headed off back towards L's room.

Reaching his destination Light knocked on the door softly. Not hearing an answer he opened the door and walked in, closing it softly behind him.

"L?" Light whispered looking around for his favorite sugar high detective.

Just then, L walked out of his bed room eating a piece of strawberry cheese cake. "Light-kun, is something wrong?"

Light blushed and bowed his head. "I came to apologize for Misa-baka." Light explained. "She was out of line."

L observed his mass murderer of a friend as he fiddled nervously with his hands. L couldn't help but smile when he realized what was going on. Carefully, he placed his cake aside on the end table.

"You're jealous." L stated, walking towards Light.

Light looked up quickly in surprise as he shook his head vigorously, stuttering his every word. "N-no! Not at all!" Light backed up as L got closer until he hit a wall.

L trapped him against the wall by placing both of his hands on either side of Light's head. He leaned in closer to Light's face until they were an inch apart.

"Yes, you are." L said in a matter of fact tone as he looked Light directly in the eyes. "But why are you jealous...? It can't be Misa-chan, all you would have to do is call for her and she would come... So why?"

Light just couldn't take it any more; L being this close to him was driving him insane. Leaning in he pressed his lips tightly to L's. Instinctively wrapping his arms around L's neck, he pulled the older man closer. It felt so right to have L held so close to him; their bodies fit perfectly together.

Soon, Light was forced to pull his lips away, as oxygen was beginning to become necessary. Light bowed his head, not wanting to look into L's dark gaze, scared to see what might be in there -- and what might not . What if L rejected him? Light just wouldn't be able to take that he _would_ have to kill L then.... then he would also have to kill himself. Just as that thought was finished, Light felt his chin being grabbed between two long elegant fingers, forcing him to look up and face those beautiful dark blue eyes he was so fond of. Looking into the blue depth of those of his love; Light froze. Those eyes, they held nothing in them... Not rejection... but no sign of acceptance either.

L smirked at the submissive expression on Light's face. "Why did you stop?" It was more of a statement than a question, Light thought, right before he was pulled into another kiss, this one more heated and forceful than the last.

It was more of a statement than a question, but Light had no time to think as he was pulled into another kiss, this one more heated, more forceful, than the last.

Light couldn't believe his luck! The man he loved was kissing him. _Kissing_ him! It was heaven to him. If the world ended now he wouldn't give a damn.

Panting as the kiss was broken, Light stared with dazedly into L's eyes, breathless and more than a little confused. "Why? I thought you were straight."

"No, not really." L answered smoothly, as if it was obvious. He cocked his head to the side. "I am not straight."

"Then you are _gay_!" Light accused.

L chuckled and shook his head. "No, I am not gay either. I do not really care for the option of sex and see everyone as the same."

Bisexual? Light hadn't considered it. "Do the rest know?" Light asked, his voice slightly accusing.

"No. Now what's up with all the questions? I thought you came here for something a little more physical..." L trailed off as his long fingers made their way up Light's shirt.

Light moaned at the sensation, all questions forgotten now for the pleasure this man was giving him. The mans touch alone was making his mind cloud, but when he felt those oh-so perfect lips land on his neck and start sucking; Light felt like he was in heaven.

"Come, lets take this to my room. That is, unless you object?" L raised a questioning brow.

Light was up and dragging L by his arm before the next second passed. He was heading off as quickly as he could towards the bedroom that awaited them, not wanting to waste another minute. Entering the room, the door closed shut and was locked as two enemies became more, and another sin was created. Their pleasurable cries were barely held inside the captive walls of the room.

Down the hall, Misa sat by a bay window with a book in her lap, her mind somewhere far away as she read the title of the story, a wistful smile on her face.

"The Eyes I Can't Forget." She opened the first page and read.

_They've been burned deep in my head _

_Like pitch black coal turned to red _

_The shape, the color, of the one I met _

_Those are the eyes I can't forget _

_You crushed me in your iron fist _

_You threw me blind into the mist _

_You carved a cross into my chest _

_You broke my heart and killed the rest _

_The eyes I saw and learned to love _

_Keep coming back like a dove _

_It carries poison and harmful thorns _

_And in the darkness, there, it mourns _

_I can't forget those haunting eyes of blue _

_Though you're not the one I thought I knew _

_You lied, you tricked me, you acted the part _

_Yet I can't hate you, I can't even start _

_They have been sealed inside my mind _

_Like the sun they burn and are not kind _

_The shape, the color, of the one I met _

_Those are the eyes I can never forget_

**************************************************

**A/N: **_Hope you all liked this one. The poem at the end is not my own. I remember reading it some were and it just stuck in my head; but I thought it kind of fit this one-shot. Hope it was to your likeing. ^-^ Meow!_


End file.
